1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press, and more particularly to a high pressure platen press utilized in the formation of decorative laminates, high density board, chipboard and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure platen presses are well known and in general use in the industry. Nearly without exception these presses are built from three components: upper and lower press plates of which at least one is to be raised or lowered; a hydraulic or mechanical device to raise the above-mentioned press plate; and a frame which counteracts all the bending moments created by the above-mentioned hydraulic device.
Through the linear growth of the specific pressure in the press, the bending moment of the components also potentially grows. Because of this relationship, the quantity of steel used to build such a press increases, along with the price.